braidfandomcom-20200217-history
Braid Wiki:Manual of Style
This Manual of Style is currently under construction. For details not covered please study existing pages of this wiki and follow their conventions. ---- This Manual of Style outlines a standard of clean, consistent formatting for articles on this wiki. The formatting described here is a guideline and can be overridden where circumstances warrant it. These guidelines will never be unerringly perfect for every situation. However, please try your best to keep to the advice outlined in this article so others may use your edits as an example when creating and editing their own articles. These guidelines may only be edited by Puggsoy. Any suggestions or questions can be posted on the talk page. General Page Conventions These should be followed on all pages. Level Article Links When linking to a level article, instead of using the double square brackets you should use the template. For example, instead of: 2-3: Hunt! → 2-3: Hunt! use: → For details on how to use the template, and how its parameters work, see its template page. Template Links When linking to a template's template page, use the template as opposed to simply linking with double square brackets. For example, instead of: LevelInfo → LevelInfo use: → An exception to this is if you wish to link to the template page, not displaying the template's name. For example: LevelInfo's Template Page (LevelInfo's Template Page) In this case, the double square bracket method is acceptable. Note: Although it is acceptable to use the double square bracket method as a ways simply to avoid displaying curly brackets around the template's name, it is highly preferred that the template is still used. For details more information on the template, see its template page. Level Articles Level articles are the most abundant type of pages on the Braid Wiki. It is important that they follow the same conventions and are consistent so that people can easily read over them. The only exceptions to this are levels , , , , and . In these cases most conventions should apply, although some may not. If you are unsure about something it should be discussed on the article's talk page. Titles ''Note: Although you should only create level articles through red links linking to a level article that doesn't exist yet (which you can find at the bottom of each level article in the template, if nowhere else), and as such wouldn't have to name a level manually, these title rules should be followed whenever you refer to or mention a level article, or if you see a level article incorrectly named.'' The titles of level articles should be in this format: world no-''level no'': level name Note that the only space that should be in the title (except in between words in the level name) is between the colon and the level name. For example, 1-2: The Cloud Bridge. LevelInfo Template On every level article there should be a template. It is highly recommended that you see the template page for details on how to enter data into the template correctly. The template should be inserted at the very top of the article, before the Main Section. Main Section The Main Section should give a brief description of the level, and pointing out any singularities in the level. It is also recommended to note when a level contains a new item or feature. The summary should end stating how many puzzle pieces are in the level. Sections Each level article should have 2 sections (not including the Main Section at the top): Puzzle Piece Hints and Video Walkthrough Puzzle Piece Hints The Puzzle Piece Hints section should have one or two hints on how to obtain each puzzle piece. The hints are contained within the template. Example: Make sure that hints do not give away the complete technique to obtaining the puzzle piece, but do help somewhat. (Note: In the example above the hint is intentionally useless.) For details on how to use the template, and how its parameters work, see its template page. Video Walkthrough The Video Walkthrough section simply includes an embedded video walkthrough of the level. These will be supplied by me and if you wish to help or participate in making them please say so on my talk page. LevelNavbox At the very bottom of each level article there should be a template. This template requires no parameters and should simply be inserted without any.